Let's Save Those Idiots
by Kije999
Summary: Cosette knew how to get out of sticky situations, those schoolboys are just making it harder for her. The things she does for love and where is Éponine when you need her?


An AU containing, Jean Valjean having this secret High-tech society where he and Cosette train gamins and gamines to be special agents. Javert is aware of this society and tries to trace and catch Jean Valjean and bring him to justice, meanwhile he is busy with some, what he finds, irritating schoolboys that are willing to start a revolution.

It's still 1832 but most things are historically incorrect, like the weapons the society uses. I think It will be cool to have them have computers, too. But would be too much.

It is all about Cosette being badass. I love Cosette and I wanted to give her a strong role in my story and not helpless little blond girl…

And I've watched the Avengers and kickass again and replayed AC III for the third time. And my mind started spurting nonsense… That's how it started.

Not Beta'd by the way!

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Cosette threw the knives at the dummy standing across her in the basement. The sharp weapons hit three fatal parts of the body. Cosette felt a smirk grew on her face, the blond knew if this were real she made an instant kill.

"Nice throw, my dear daughter," Cosette spun around on her heels to meet the kind gaze of her father.

"Thank you, father," she bowed in respect.

"Rise, my child," she did what her father told her.

Cosette walked to the side of the room and grabbed a towel from the ring it hang on. She swept the fabric over her sweaty forehead, drying her hair afterwards.

"How are your martial art skills fairing, my dear," the elder man asked.

"Alright," to prove her point she threw a kick in the air.

He smiled.

"I know, dear," a teasing smile portrayed on his face. "I was teasing."

Then his face turned stern.

"The spies told me Javert is in the Saint Michel, patrolling the streets. I've been told that it has to do something with the students rallying around."

"So I've heard, father."

"What do you say Cosette, shall we take a walk today, the weather is nice," her father asked.

"That sounds amazing, father," she admitted. "Let me change my attire and I'll meet you in ten minutes."

Jean nodded and left the room.

—

Cosette placed a sou in a little girl's hand, feeling sorry for the poor dear. She would gladly take the girl in, but that means she has to train to be an assassin and that isn't the most pleasant way to bring out your days.

She remembers when she first started training, she was thirteen by that time, five years after her adoption. It was hard and painful, but she managed it.

When she lifts her eyes from the sad brown orbs of the little girl that thanked her for her kindness, she saw a young man. And he saw her. Their gazes met and she felt something new in her body. A new found spark started to grow in her heart and the way her looked back at her made her heart flutter.

Cosette found herself smiling, staring at the young man across the sea of people in the streets of Saint Michel, broken apart by the appearance of the police. Her father looked weary until he got lured away by a beggar. Cosette kept staring at the young man with a dumbstruck smile, blocking herself out of the world.

"Cosette!" her father's yell of worry ran through her head.

The blonde tore her loving gaze from the young man and turned to her father. She knew something is going wrong. Her father was in the middle of four men trying to hurt him. Unconsciously, she reached for the knife strapped to her boot.

Her father ran away from the men as they scattered around when the police men arrived. He grabbed Cosette her arm, breaking her action and mouthed 'Javert'.

She understood. The police man that was after her father for a long time. He looked at her sternly, telling her to stay quiet and play innocent with his eyes. She nodded shortly.

"Come on," her father whispered and hurried away, still holding her arm.

Cosette turned to the petite brunette gamine clinging to the wall that stared at her like she knew the blonde. When the gamine noticed her looking she tore her gaze from Cosette and turned to Javert and the man that awfully looked familiar.

Then it hit her. The man, her father in the brawl and the girl. The Thérnardier's.

"Éponine," the name is softly whispered from her lips.

Cosette almost smiled at the irony. She's the princess and Éponine the pauper, and when they were children, it was the other way around. Cosette found it funny how fast fate would change. She grew up with a loving father that dotted her for the last nine years of her life, it came with a price, yes. But she noticed the bluish green bruises on Éponine's tanned cheek and arms. Her tattered dress that looked to hang on a dread, ready to fall apart.

Cosette also doubted that the gamine still had her virtue, she knew that Thérnardier was a greedy man. And no doubt in this situation, he would have sold this daughters multiple times now.

"Can you keep up Cosette," her father broke her rambling thoughts.

Cosette nodded.

"It's just this bloody dress that keeps hindering me," she admitted.

"A lady doesn't use that foul language, my child," he smiled. "At least not when she's in public, out of a mission.

Cosette smiled and hurried into the carriage that will bring her and her father to their little home in Rue Plumet.

—

The following week Cosette acted different, or so Jean noticed. She barely ate and kept smiling at random objects.

"Cosette, focus," Jean told the blonde as he threw an attack on her.

Cosette snapped out her trance and barely blocked the attack.

"My dear child, what is wrong with you," the elder man threw another attack to the girl.

"Nothing, father," she blocked and returned the attack, making the older man break his defence.

Cosette saw her opportunity and hit the man. Jean fell on the ground and chuckled.

"Never let down you guard, child," he gets up from the ground. "Remember-"

"Lesson number one, I remember," she interrupted.

"Good," he dusted of his clothes, smoothing the wrinkles in the fabric.

Cosette walked to the table where she stored her weapons, picking out three throwing knives.

"I have a mission for you tonight, my dear," Jean grabbed a towel sweeping it across his wed forehead.

"What is it?" Cosette threw the knives one by one in a rapid manor.

"Try something different than the knifes, my dear," Jean walked to the wall were multiple swords and types of guns hang.

The knives hit two fatal parts, neck and abdomen, while the last one hit the left tight. Not fatal, but painful enough to stop the attacker.

"Try this katana, instead," he picked a moderately curved sword from the wall, unsheathing it from its holder. "A beautiful craftsman's work, isn't it."

"It is, father," Cosette admitted.

"I got it from a trader, from the far east. A traveller from worlds afar. The same world our fighting technics come from."

Jean handed the unsheathed sword carefully to blonde. Cosette carefully achieved the beautiful weapon.

"Try it, it is a very light sword," Jean instructed. "Perfect for you, my dear."

"The mission, father?" she inquired.

"Attack the dummy, my dear. I'll explain later."

—

Her mission was pretty simply. Her father told her to spy on the students, learn their plans. See it's harmful. She pulled on a tight black shirt and trousers, pulling on matching leather boots. She strapped the katana on her back and throwing knives on belt hanging tightly to her waist.

She pulled a soft fabric mask from under the wood of her jewellery box and tied it tightly around her face after tying her hair in a low bun.

"Stay in the shadows," Her father instructed as she leapt out the window.

Silently she ran through the streets to the location the students would be. Café Musian, her father told her. Not a soul was on the street, barely a beggar or two. In the sky she heard thunder roll far away, noting that a storm is on its way.

After running through the streets she finally found the café, surrounded by many people. Quickly she climbed on the rooftop of a house close to the café. From roof to roof she leapt threw the silence. On the second floor she saw lights and assumed it was the location they were meeting.

Quiet as a cat, she slowly climbed down from the four stories high building, thanks to the windows. Cosette was standing on top of the window frame of the second story of the building. She could hear them talking and laughing. Sucking in a nervous breath, she leapt down the window hanging on the lower frame. She needed to get inside. Maybe hang on the ceiling, but how did she get inside without being noticed.

Cosette needed to distract them. She peered of the window frame and counted the men. Five. That would be good enough, it seems they are preparing the meeting. She saw a blond man giving orders to a dark haired drunkard, a strawberry blond sitting two windows from her, in thought. And another dark haired man engaged in a discussion with a dirty blond haired man.

Cosette smiled this doesn't seem too hard. They were all minding their own business. Silently she crept inside, trying not get noticed by one of the men. Before her feet hit the ground she grabbed the frame of the window inside the building and hoisted herself up to the ceiling.

"Did you see that," it was the drunkard, the words slurred.

Cosette held her breath. She hang on the ceiling, legs placed on the planks.

"See what?" the blond spoke.

"Legs, Enjolras. Black clad legs."

"It's barely eight and your drunk enough to hallucinate."

Cosette breathed the locked up puff of air in relief.

"I didn't hallucinate."

"Your drinking absinthe, says enough."

"At Notre Dame," the dirty blond haired man started "The sections are prepared!"

"At rue de Bac," a new face that entered called "They're straining at the leash!"

"Students, workers, everyone," the dark haired man across the dirty blond started. "There's a river on the run, like the flowing of the tide, Paris coming to our side!"

Footsteps and voices were heard from the stairways, sending the message that the others are arriving. And then minutes later, when the clock struck eight. The blond leader started the meeting, while the rest made stamp posts and bullets and some others discussing over maps and paper, or others stacking in guns and other weapons.

Cosette rolled her eyes at the old fashion weapons, but remembers not everyone has the same kind of weapons she and her father own. Where does he get them, anyway?

"Gentlemen, the time is near," the leader started.

Bored, Cosette tuned out his words, nothing interesting at least. He's just motivating his men to battle. But when is this grant battle they speak off. Suddenly she sees a familiar new face climb up the stairs.

It is him from the streets, the man that capitated her heart and held it hostage. She sighed dreamily. She mentally snapped herself.

"Snap out it, Cosette," the words silently escaped as a whisper from her mouth, only meant for her ears.

"Marius, wake up," a voice said to the man she fell for. "What's wrong today, you look if you have seen a ghost."

Marius, what a lovely name, she thinks, completely forgetting about the other men in the room.

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe," when Marius opened his mouth, she felt her heart flutter. "She was just like a ghost to me, one minute and then she was gone."

Is he talking about her, they only saw each other for five minutes, but her heart burned when she looked in his green eyes.

She didn't notice the drunks next words, too caught up in her own world. A world where her imagination flowed. How would their children look like? Round freckled cheeks with blue eyes and brown hair, or the other way. Cosette hoped their children would have freckles, it's adorable and him. Oh he's so handsome.

Cosette mentally slapped herself.

"What's the matter with you, Cosette," she murmured to herself. "Have you been too much on your own?"

"Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns?" the blond asked the dark haired man, still standing by the dirty blond haired man and the red-head.

The blond leader then turned to said men.

"Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short," he snapped.

"Listen!" Cosette heard the voice of a child, but she was the only one.

"Grantaire, put the bottle down!" the blond snapped to the drunkard. "Do we have the guns we need?"

Again, the child is trying to get everybody to listen to him but failed again.'

"Give me brandy on my breath," the drunk grinned as he slurred the words. "And I'll breath 'em all to death!"

Cosette tsked in disgust, the men wouldn't hear her if they even won't hear the child

"Listen to me! Listen!," the voice of a child was heard from of the top the table, waving his arms, getting the attention of the group of young men. "General Lamargue is dead,"

They all turned their gaze from the boy to the blond in red clad leader, waiting for his orders.

"Lamargue, his death is the hour of faith," the man spoke. "The people man, his death is the sign we await."

The blond started sputtering ideas and orders.

"On his funeral day, we will honour his name," he spat out. "With the light of rebellion, a blaze in their eyes. From the candles of grief we will kindle our flame! On the tomb of Lamarque shall the barricade rise!"

He took a breath.

"The time is here!"

Courageous cheers voiced in the room.

"They will come when we call!" they room cheered.

Another familiar face entered the room.

"'Ponine!" Cosette heard her Marius call and felt a small pang of jealousy hit her.

How does he know her? Is she the one Marius meant, instead of herself? Cosette frowned and silently crept closer to the due.

"Did you find out where she lives? Did you find my angel?" she heard Marius say and the brunette scowled.

"Oui, monsieur," Éponine her voice is hoarse and not like it was before as she spat out the words. "55 rue Plumet, monsieur."

That's her house, Cosette beamed when she's finally sure it was her that Marius loved. It took a lot not to squeal in delight, in fear she'd be caught.

"Oh 'Ponine, take me there. You I get lost easily," her green eyed angel said. "I need to see my angel!"

Cosette froze as she saw the petite brunette lead Marius down the stairs. She needed to get home as soon as possible, she had to be there! To meet Marius officially! The blonde sucked in a breath and took the risk, she knew what she needed to know.

Cosette unwrapped her legs from the wood and looked down, a table filled with drinks and pamphlets. She lowered her legs.

"See I told you, black clad legs!" it was the drunkard, pointing his finger to her legs.

Cosette let go of the plank she was holding on to and dropped on the table steadily. Two of the drinks tippled over and spilled on the table over the papers. She jumped of the table and ran to the nearest window, turned to the boys, winked and blew a teasing kiss and leaped down to the window.

The blonde hit the ground with a thud, not something she couldn't handle, it wasn't that high. As fast as she could she ran down streets until she found Rue Plumet and slipped into her bedroom.

* * *

Cosette is a badass, but she can be a lovesick schoolgirl around Marius. I suck at romances, I seriously don't know what it means to be in love… But I love to write it.

But how does Valjean get those modern weapons? Give a suggestion!

But anyway, hope you enjoyed a badass Cosette.


End file.
